


Starved for touch

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Issues, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Starved for touch, Sugar Daddy, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompts, Unresolved Romantic Tension, angsty, collage roommates, paid companion, rumbelle prompts, sugar babies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling August Prompts Non-Smut:“Don’t touch me.”He wasn’t looking for love.while she only needed some Financial assistance.Sugar babies/Sugar daddy AU





	Starved for touch

When Belle French first heard the term sugar baby she scoffed at the word,Gold Digger or paid escort was more like it.her roommate Ashley boyd had introduced Belle into this odd non dating website where Ashley herself frequented.she was actually seeing three older men from the site.  
Ashley explained that she was simply their companion for the evening No sex just companionship. and in return these men paid for her to go to collage as well as providing her with financial support.

Admittedly,Belle judged Ashley harshly for essentially selling herself to these men.with or without sexual favors.

But then when Belle fell on hard times.and part time waitressing wasn't enough to pay the bills and keep up with collage expenses Belle had little choice but to give it a try.

Mr.gold had been the first Sugar Daddy to message her. he was a middle aged man who walked with the aide of a cane.his long hair clashed with his impeccable and well tailored three piece suits.he was kind of handsome Belle thought and filthy rich.Belle wondered why a man like him would have to pay for companionship?

Then she meet him,and he was an arrogant sarcastic ass! but he paid a full year of her college tuition and to her Chagrin Belle felt she owed him another chance.their second date went much better with Gold letting his walls down a bit for her.

She was well taken care of by the charming Mr.gold.anything she wished or desired he gave her. wanting nothing in return except her company that she gladly gave.

In the year and a half that she was seeing Mr.gold exclusively she slowly chipped away at his armor. there was a darkness around him.it encompassed him and she had this unexplainable urge to pull him back and bring him back into the light.

Tonight was his birthday,and he was taking her out to dinner at another fancy restaurant.Belle stood in front of her floor length mirror looking at herself in her new blue dress.his favorite color on her when she noticed Ashley standing in her doorway.watching her.

"Going out tonight again? Ashley asked.

Belle nodded her head. "what do you think?

"It's nice,are you going out with Gold again? she asked.

"Yeah,it's his birthday tonight." Belle replied while turning trying to get another angle of herself in the short dress.

"Is it his 60th? Ashley asked laughingly.

"58th, actually." Belle quickly replied.

"Belle you know your not suppose to like actually date these guys, it doesn't work that way." 

"What do you mean, I'm not dating anyone right now? Belle asked.

"You've been seeing only this Mr. gold guy for over a year now." Ashley retorted.

Belle laughed. "Ashley I'm not dating my Sugar Daddy,were just friends. and companions isn't that what this whole thing is about anyway." 

"So you haven't been sleeping with him? Ashley bluntly asked.

Belle turned to her looking at her roommate in exasperation. "No, I'm not having sex with him.what are you getting at here? Ashley what's your problem." 

I'm worried about you,besides school and this thing with Gold you don't really get out much.hang around people your own age." Ashley said.

Belle turned back to her own reflection in mirror and fidgeted with the tiny belt around her waist."it's not like that, Gold is just..were just companions.nothing more."

Ashley opened her mouth to make another point when Belle turned back to her. "I'm late, I have to go." Belle said grabbing her cardigan sweater and rushing out the door.

Belle walked into the restaurant with Ashley's words still whirling around in her head.she'd barely acknowledged the maître d' when he asked for her name.as he walked her to her table she saw Mr. gold from a distance.siting at the table alone. anxiously checking his watch his brow creased.he looked dejected as he usually did but tonight there was something different about the gloomy expression on his face. something..she couldn't quite put her finger on? she tilted her head as she studied him from afar.tonight he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt underneath his dark suit the color made his gold tiepin gleam.

She bit her lip as she continued to stare at him unbeknownst to him.he had a handsome face and despite the fact that his hair was long and graying.it still suited him just as well as his custom made three piece suits did.she noticed his long fingers impatiently drumming on the table top.those long fingers that sometimes  
gave her naughty thoughts.

Despite what Ashley believed,Mr. gold never had laid a finger on her. never once did he try to touch her. not her arm or even her hand.he kept his distance from her and flinched whenever she got too close to him. whenever she would reach out to take his hand he would pull back as if he had been burned,something was wrong and whatever dark and horrible secret he was carrying around him like a shrouded.she couldn't  
get him to open up to her.

Maybe Ashley was right.maybe she'd let herself become to intimately entangled with Gold, maybe she was too attached to a emotionally unavailable man.he glanced up and caught her stare.he smiled at her and she retuned the smile walking toward their table.

"Sorry I'm late." she said as she sat down.

"It's no matter, I ordered us a bottle of champagne." he said as he poured her a glass.

She nodded her head. "thank you, Oh and happy birthday." 

"Thank you." 

"Sorry, I didn't have time to get you anything." she said with an apologetic smile.

"No need, it's fine.you being here is enough." he replied with a warm smile.

She slowly reached out to touch his hand when he pulled away.

"Well, shall we order? he asked strategically looking at the menu.  
avoiding her questioning stare.

She smiled at him.nodded and took a drink from her glass.

While Mr.gold's whole focus was on the menu she suddenly found herself Staring at him.puzzled by him by his curious behavior?  
she wanted to know more about him she realized. and not for the first time.she wanted to know him while all he wanted was a warm body to sit across from the dinner table with him and make polite dinner conversation.

On their very first date he had told her that he wasn't looking for love, only companionship.and she whole heartily agreed.but now,nearly over a year later why was she questing that decision? now despite everything she told Ashley.she knew that she let herself go too far,she had feelings for him.and she wanted to touch him. desperately, but the walls he'd put up between them kept her at a distance.just as he wanted.

He put his menu down and looked up at her with a boyish smile."do you know what your having? 

She shook her head she was so distracted by him that she hardly even looked at the menu. "No, you order me something."  
she replied with a small smile.

"Alright, two orders of Pasta Bolognese then." 

She made note of his fingers fidgeting with his fork.she bit her lip fighting the nagging urge to reach out and touch him.lavish his starved for touch body with affection.

The waiter came to take their order pulling her from her thoughts and providing her with the distraction she needed.

She slowly reached for him,her fingers just barely touching his fingernail when he jerked! away from her touch  
with a look of utter betrayal on his face, 

"Actually, cancel that.just the check please." he said evenly.

"Wait, why can't we..

"Let's go." he said coldly with his ire clearly written on his face as he tossed a few hounded Dollar bills down on the table.

Wordlessly Belle followed the scowling  
Mr. gold out of the restaurant and to his car.where he opened the passenger side door for her and gestured for her to get inside. 

"Where are we..she attempted to ask when he slammed the door shut.

She huffed,she was more then a little annoyed with his behavior.the moment something doesn't go his way he just shuts down.hiding himself behind that stone wall of his, she sighed in exasperation! 

"Are we going to talk about what just happened back there? she asked turning to look at him.

"I thought we had an arrangement   
Miss French." he replied with his gaze fix on the steering wheel.

"We do." she retorted.

"If you can't honor our arrangement, then we can no longer continue." he replied not meeting her eye.

"And what if I want more, will you stop seeing me then? demand that I return all your precious baubles." she asked with her irritation with him clearly in her tone of voice.

"I can't give you anymore then this Belle,  
I thought I'd made myself clear. I thought we had an understanding." he replied finally turning to look at her.

"We did." she said deflating. 

"it's just, I like you.and..she began and put her hand on his thigh when he nearly jumped out of his skin! 

“Don’t touch me,Please! don't touch me." he hissed as if he were in pain.

"I'm sorry." she quickly pulled away. startled by his violent reaction.

"I..I just can't stand to be touched." 

"I..didn't realize, i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.I'm sorry.do you..do want you to talk about it? She tentatively asked.

"No, I would rather not." he retorted.

"Please don't shut me out, she moved to take his hand but quickly caught herself. talk to me.let me in." she said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but intimacy wasn't apart of our agreement.and, that's actually a matter I was planing on bringing up over dinner." he carefully stated.

"I don't understand? 

"I got an unexpected call from your roommate, she wanted to express her concerns.she claims that you've developed an unhealthy attachment to me." 

"Ashley called you, when? she asked in a demanding tone.

"Early this evening."

Belle shook her head.

"Belle I thought that I made myself clear on this matter, I'm not looking for..

"Stop deflecting Gold, your trying to change the subject! well I'm not letting you off the hook this time." Belle exclaimed.

"Belle, my personal issues are really not open to discussion." He calmly replied.

"Don't do that, stop hidding behind the silly rules! you can trust me,talk to me.I care about you.I want to understand. I want to help you."

He shook his head."my past is mine, it's not a topic of conversation." 

"I just want to know you,is that really so wrong? she asked searching his gaze for an answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid if you knew the real me you wouldn't like him very much." He confessed with a rye smile. 

"I like you Gold,very much.theres nothing that you could tell me that would make me not want you." She confessed with reassuring smile. 

He smiled.there, you admit it. you've developed feelings for me.you've broken our arrangement Miss French." 

She stared at him dumbfounded. "I...

"What Are you saying,are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore? she asked feeling as if she were sinking.

"It's for the best."

"Please, don't do this." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss French but those are the rules,and you've broken them." he said looking at her with an expression of deep regret.

"bastard,You cold hearted bastard! she bit out.

"Yes i'am." he agreed with a well pleased grin.

Belle shook her head and got out of his car barely registering his voice calling her back.

with her heart broken Belle sprinted home that night.heartsick.

His emotionly detached words and the look of betrayal on his face haunted her every step.with an aching pain in her chest she knew that she would never see him again. those were the last words they would ever say to each other.that wounded expression on his face was the last she'd see of him.and her heart shattered with the realization. 

Belle came back home that night dejected with a broken heart when she looked up and saw Ashley siting on the couch waiting up for her.

"Hay, how'd it go? she oh so innocently asked.

Belle glared at her roommate.  
"what did you do? 

"Belle."

"Ashley What did you tell him? Belle demanded turning all her hurt and anger on her roommate.

"Belle honey, it was for your own good.you were getting too attached." Ashley tried to explain.

Belle shook her head."How dare you, you had No your right to interfere.it was none of your business! Belle shot back.

"Yes it is, i'am your best friend! I was worried about you." Ashley retorted.

"No you weren't, you were jealous!  
Belle accused.

Ashley laughed. "jealous, of what?  
of that old geezer? 

"You were jealous of what we had!  
Belle retorted. 

"You had nothing, except money exchanged for sexual favors! Ashley said standing up from the couch and giving Belle a look of disgust.

Belle slapped her! returning her look of disgust in kind.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it sweetie."  
Ashley said rubbing her face where Belle had slapped her.

"Your not my friend." Belle evenly stated. 

"Well at least I'm not a slut, banging old men for thier money! Ashley shot back full of righteousness.

"Get out of my sight, before I really lose my temper." Belle warned and Ashley quickly left the room.

With a shaky breath Belle tried to call his cell only for it to go straight to voice mail. crushed.Belle retreated to her bedroom and collapsed down on her bed.burying her face in her pillows wallowing in her sorrow.

the next morning Belle awoke only to find that he had deleted his Sugar daddy account.and he’d changed his phone number Shutting her out of his life completely, 

Belle stared Dumbfounded at her Sugar baby profile page.what had she done wrong? she asked herself again and again.nothing,she decided.he was a coward! she’d gotten too close and he pushed her away.

Opening a new tab on her computer screen Belle typed his name into the search engine.she wasn't giving up on him so easily.he at least owed her an explanation before he walked away from everything that they could have had.if he wasn’t being such a coward.he owed her that much. Belle decided with determination she was going to get him back, Belle French learned a long time ago that once you find something worth fighting for you don’t give up on them.and she had no intention of giving up on her Mr.gold,


End file.
